


America's Broheart

by vange



Category: Blue Beetle (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Smallville Annual Emancipation from Pants Fest had a low turnout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Broheart

“This is totally your secret fortress?” Paco asked, looking at the barn loft in awe. “Serious superhero shit must be done here. Like scoring with serious superhero chicks, am I right?”

“So right, dude. So right.” Kon and Paco exchanged fist bumps. “Bro, let me be the first to welcome to you to the Smallville Annual Emancipation from Pants Fest.”

“It’s a rocking honor. And nice boxers, super all the way, huh?” Paco admired Kon’s solid build under the S-shield print. Mr. Boy was packing.

“All the way across the sky,” Kon answered. They both snickered, settling on the couch. “I got to admit, I’m kinda bummed about the turn out.”

“We’re ahead of the times, mi hermano,” Paco reassured him, patting Kon high on the thigh. “But if you could use some cheering up...”

“Oh yes, I need a lot of cheering up,” Kon said, patting his lap invitingly. Paco took the hint and straddled Kon, pushing both their boxers down. Kon wrapped his larger hand around both of them and set a slow, steady pace.

“Aw yeah,” Paco sighed and braced himself on the back of the couch. Worst part of Jaime getting the scarab melded to his spine was no longer getting to do this with him. Jaime whined that the little beepy dude ruined the mood by psychoanalyzing shit. Claimed it got it from Kid Flash.

“Brace yourself for this, bro,” Kon said. He squinted in concentration but nothing seemed to happen until... woah, was that an extra hand grabbing his ass? “Tactile telekinesis, it’s a boy’s best friend.”

“That is excel-LENT,” Paco squeaked as another TTK hand pinched his nipples. This was getting dangerously out of “no homo” territory but Paco found he was liking it. If you’re going to take the plunge, who better to take the plunge with than America’s broheart, Superboy. “We going to make out here or what?”

Kon eagerly took to the suggestion, yanking Paco down for a kiss, licking into his mouth immediately and messily. He sort of sucked at it but the enthusiasm counted, Paco guessed. He had to consult with Brenda to see if she had the same experience between genders. Regardless of what she claimed, he had heard what girls got up to at their little “slumber” parties. Kon’s like, six million psychic hands were still running all over his skin, so trying to make the kiss better wasn’t working so well. Paco gave up, groaning and panting against Kon’s neck instead. He sort of smelled like old socks.

“Come on baby,” Kon urges, pumping his real hand faster. “Come for me.”

Who was Paco to say no to Superboy? Grunting in the most unsexy way possible, he squirted all over Kon’s t-shirt. Kon mumbled some obscenities and followed suit.

“Fuck man, that is so hot,” Paco mumbled, watching Kon licking his hand experimentally. “I’m going to just veg out on hotness over here. Don’t mind me and keep doing your thang.”

Relishing the messy afterglow, neither expected it when Bart appeared at the door in nothing but a speedo.


End file.
